Infernal Life/Transcript
Introduction (The episode starts with Lane Brenden & Dolly gathering some items from a pair of trashcans in the lane) Lane: Right on! (placing a tire and a hat cap on his head) Wait til everybody sees our happening harvest hats at the Hawaiian! (turning to Dolly) What do we need now, buddy? Dolly: (silence) Lane: (confused) What the heck's the animal trainer? (after pondering it) I betcha Grock's got one of those things! He's kinda nutty that way. (A red glow suddenly comes from Black Hat's manor) Lane: (not fazed in the least) Hey Grock! Whatcha doin? (He wanders towards the manor, A red glow envelopes the screen, and then it goes black, as Black Hat laughs maniacally and Lane screams) Theme Song Black Hat: Enter at your own peril! Pass the evilish door where impossible things may happen that the world's never seen before! Me: Oooh, you are going down! Chorus: ♫ The Villainous are here now, all hail Black Hat you've ever seen, but victims is all victims to chill them all: "There is gloom and doom while things go boom!" ♫ Me and the Chorus: ♫ in Emmetous! ♫ The Infernal Life (The title card appears) King Crimson: Admit it Emmet, you're gonna have it! You should be died. Then it doesn't matter what you try! Me: You meant like, You should be fair? (pulls out a laser gun) I gonna stick it up on her big vile heads above the king and queens! (shoots King Crimson) King Crimson: (dies and disappears into the bits) NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Me: Phew, what an overgrown earthworm. (sees Harumi, as a cardboard cutout and falls) Huh? (The sky turns red, The shadowy figure appears to be Black Hat) Me: Boss? Black Hat: Well, well, well. That work was exceptionally... Quite little marvelous, Emmet! Me: Oh, fiddlesticks... I know what to say it is, boss, Except... Thanks.. Black Hat: And one more thing... Me: Huh? What is it? Is this something kind of a secret? (Black Hat roars right in Emmet's face and Emmet's pupils shrink in fear, he screams) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Cut to Emmet's bedroom) Me: (wakes up quickly) Oh! I thought I have a nightmare for truth for false. Well, Time to get some work! (gets out of a bed and walks to the 4 Squeaky Pips named Pipsqueak, Schnozz, Blinky and Stiesel) Alright, pips, This is the good plan. If you were need get to work and Dr Flug will see it. Stiesel, wear a maid. Stiesel: Pao-pao? Me: Blinky, Get to work. Blinky: (Saluting) Heh! Pipapo! Me: Schnozz, Create a hatbot. Schnozz: Ooooooh! Me: And Pipsqueak… Pipsqueak: Eh? Me: Nobody. Pipsqueak: Aww. Me: Still quite as it sad. (Looks at King Goblin) King Goblin: I am the-- Me: (To King Goblin) WRONG! King Goblin: What-? Me: (takes King Goblin and throws inside the bag) King Goblin: I hadn't no promise yet but I'm not ready! Me: You've just pissed off for my time here! How will it settle be to this? King Goblin: Uh-oh.. (Time-lapse) Me: So you want some of my electricity, do you? Well, for once, the rich white man is in control. I have two buttons behind this desk. One will supply your town with power, the other releases the hounds. Reach me. Make me your failure. 6 Goblins: (gets tied up) Goblin Warrior: The king's lair is about to give out. Lives will be lost. Me: Lives lost. Go on. Goblin Peon: We got a convict we were gonna fry tomorrow, but now we can't! Me: Tempting. Tempting. Well, I suppose to manage the failures at the time. Dr. Flug? Dr. Flug: Yes? Me: Tell Demencia to kill them. I've got to teach these idiots a lesson. Goblin Summoner: Look, all our reasons mean nothing. Just look into your heart and you'll find the answer. (Dr. Flug shows with his hands that it was the wrong answer and Demencia chase them out) Me: Keep the change. Goblin Summoner: My leg! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Category:Transcripts